Solo por una tarde
by kookies-kisshu
Summary: Un picnic ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, Primero que nada, gracias a las personas que leyeron y dejaron sus reviews en mi otra historia de HTF 'El amor no duele, mata' y espero que también les guste esta y claro también a todos los lectores

No poseo HTF

* * *

Era una bella tarde en Happy Tree Town, los pajaros cantan y las cigarras tocan su melodía. Hoy era un día especial porque Flaky iba a hacer un picnic con su novio Flippy

Tock

Tock

Tock

Flaky se dirigió hacía la puerta pero no sin darse una ultima mirada en el espejo, estaba usando una blusa color café claro junto con una falda color chocolate y una botas arriba de las pantorrillas

Flaky abrió la puerta para encontrar a Flippy con una sonrisa amable, el estaba usando su traje militar, como siempre y por supuesto su gorra

-Pasa, aun no acabo de preparar la cesta- dijo Flaky dirigiéndose así la cocina

-De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo- dijo Flippy aun con una sonrisa

Cuando Flaky se dirigía hacia la cocina tropezó, abriendo mucho los ojos vio que iba directo a los cuchillos, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero en lugar de sentir las afiladas puntas de los cuchillos sintió unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura, levantándola y una voz diciendo en su oído

-Cuidado, no queremos un piso manchado de sangre ¿verdad?-

-N-no, g-gracias- dijo Flaky aun temblando por el susto

-No hay de que, pero creo que deberías quitar esos cuchillos, son peligrosos, alguien podría resultar herido- dijo Flippy

-Tienes razón, lo hare cuando regresemos- dijo Flaky tomando la canasta ahora lista para partir

Ambos salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al parque caminando tranquilamente hacia el parque por la acera compartiendo una charla y algunas risas, olvidando por completo el incidente, una vez en el parque prepararon todo para comenzar el picnic

-¡Listo!- dijo Flaky felizmente

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Flippy tomando asiento, Flaky solo asintió

-Flippy ¿Quieres algo de té?- dijo Flaky

-Me encantaría- dijo Flippy con una sonrisa amable

-Aquí tienes- dijo Flaky al entregarle el té

-Gracias-

Ellos continuaron disfrutando de los deliciosas aperitivos que había preparado Flaky, ambos estaban en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Flippy rompió el silencio

-Entonces ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-

-B-bien y ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- dijo Flaky

-Bien y mejorando porque estoy contigo-

Flaky se sonrojo y no dijo nada

-Te vez tan linda sonrojada, claro siempre te vez linda- dijo Flippy

Flaky se sonrojo aun más si eso era posible

-Vamos a dar un paseo ¿si?- dijo Flippy al levantarse y ofreciendo su mano a Flaky

-C-claro- dijo la peli-roja tomando la mano del peli-verde, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano. Ambos notaron como el sol se ocultaba y el atardecer comenzaba

-Fantastico- dijo Flaky

-Lo se, hace tiempo que no veía un atardecer con alguien mas- dijo Flippy con una sonrisa triste

-¿Por qué?- dijo Flaky

-Desde hace mucho que nadie se me acercaba tanto un era tan cercano a mi, ya sabes… Flqpy- dijo Flippy

-Ya veo- dijo Flaky, ella se acerco a Flippy y la abrazo

-Flaky… gracias- dijo el oji-verde respondiendo el abrazo

La pareja se quedo ahí por unos minutos, una vez que se separaron admiraron el atardecer

-Te amo Flaky- dijo Flippy

-También te amo Flippy, todo acerca de ti incluso Fliqpy- dijo Flaky. Después de eso ambos compartieron un dulce beso

Mientras tanto en casa de Flaky

-¿Flaky? ¿Estas aquí?- dijo Giggles entrando a casa, ya que ambas compartían la casa, ella buscaba a Flaky por toda la casa entonces entro a la cocina

-¿Flaky?- dijo Giggles sin fijarse por donde caminaba, de pronto tropezó, se dirigía directo hacia los cuchillos, y sin mas remedio termino clavada en ellos…

* * *

Fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Se preguntaran ¿Era necesaria esa muerte? Pues fue solo por el espíritu de Happy tree friends

Bueno pues espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus opiniones en un review =D


	2. Chapter 2

A petición del público, aquí pongo la segunda parte del fic, no estaba planeado que la hiciera pero ya que la quería aquí esta, por cierto gracias por los reviews de la otra parte

No soy dueña de HTF

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Flippy y Flaky regresaban a casa tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a casa de la peli roja. Iban de forma tranquila platicando de lo bien que se la habían pasado

-Me alegra haber ido contigo- dijo Flaky sonriéndole, Flippy volteando la cabeza para contestar sintió un fuerte tiron de su mano e instintivamente apretó más fuerte la mano de Flaky y al girar completamente noto que Flaky casi caía por una coladera y si no fuera porque iban tomados de la mano no hubieran prevenido ese desastre

Y con un fuerte agarre la levanto y la saco de ahí -Uff eso estuvo cerca- menciono Flippy

-No es muy seguro que camines- dijo Flippy firmemente cargándola en brazos, Flaky instintivamente se sonrojo pero no dijo nada y después de haber caminado un rato de esa manera ella muy decidida le dijo –Creo que puedo caminar sola- a lo que el peli verde le contesto –Tengo mis serias dudas-

-Solo bájame- dijo Flaky y Flippy con un poco de inseguridad se agacho para bajarla, sintiendo una brisa sobre el, al levantar la cabeza pudo notar a Splendid pasar volando justo antes de estrellarse contra una pared de ladrillos

-Estuvo cerca… de nuevo- dijo Flaky, Flippy asintió

-No voltees- murmuro Flaky -¿Por qué?- le dijo Flippy justo antes de voltear pero Flaky tomo su cabeza evitándolo

-Esta sangrando- dijo Flaky y Flippy comprendiendo el motivo le hizo caso-Yo te guiare- dijo Flaky y una vez que se alejaron del lugar Flaky soltó a Flippy

Solo unos minutos después Petunia de forma alegre los saludo al pasar junto a ellos

-Hola chicos- dijo Petunia

-Hola- dijeron los otros dos como respuesta

-Me quedaría a charlar pero quede de verme con Handy- dijo Petunia alejándose

-Oh Petunia te cuidado con…- dijo Flaky volteando a ver a Petunia solo para verla caer por la coladera de la cual había escapado ella-…con la coladera-murmuro esto ultimo

Ambos muy sorprendidos decidieron seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, no vaya a ser que la coladera decidiera tomar venganza de quienes escaparon de ella, ustedes saben en Happy Tree Town todo podía pasar

-Valla, hemos evitado muchos desastres- dijo Flaky

-No cantes victoria aun, ya que esta ciudad nunca se sabe y esta llena do peligros- dijo Flippy

-Sí y estoy caminando con uno de ellos-

-Me sorprende tu valentía, tomando en cuenta que le tienes miedo a los pollos- dijo Flippy con un tono divertido en su voz

-Hey, son criaturas llenas de maldad, has visto esos picos o esa garras-dijo Flaky

-Sí, si no olvidemos esos ojos asesinos- dijo Flippy con una pequeña risa

-Nunca confíes en una esas criaturas- dijo Flaky

De pronto comenzó a llover-Te lo dije, no cantes victoria- dijo Flippy

-Tienes razón-

-Ahora, en serio déjame cargarte, me pone nervioso que camines bajo la lluvia- dijo Flippy

-Bien, te dejare- dijo Flaky, y así, el oji verde la levanto en brazos

Siguieron caminando, cuando Flippy en un descuido tropezó, rodando por el suelo aun con Flaky en los brazos una vez que termino de rodar quedo sentado

-Que decías de que te ponía nervioso que caminara bajo la lluvia- menciono Flaky

-Nadie murió- fue todo lo que dijo Flippy antes de levantarse y seguir caminando

-Tienes razón, creo que ha sido un buen día para nosotros- dijo Flaky

-Sí, no nos ha pasado nada malo- dijo Flippy con una sonrisa (N/A: ¿Quién más cree que este par debería quedarse callado mientras van a casa?)

Después de un largo camino a casa de la peli roja, por fin llegaron

-Pasa, para que te seques- dijo Flaky

-De acuerdo- dijo Flippy entrando a la casa junto con Flaky

-Voy a la cocina para hacer un café- dijo Flaky

Una vez que entro solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que un pequeño grito llegara

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Flippy alarmado a punto de entrar a la cocina pero antes de que lo hiciera salió una peli roja algo más pálida de lo normal

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Flippy preocupado tratando de echar un vistazo a la cocina

-No quieres entrar ahí- dijo Flaky viendo las intenciones del peli verde

-¿Por qué?- dijo de manera de forma agraviada y con un dejo de sospecha

-Recuerdas los cuchillos de los que me salvaste esta tarde-

-Sí-

-Pues digamos que no hubo nadie que salvara a Giggles- dijo Flaky

-Oh, por lo tanto no quiero entrar ahí- dijo Flippy

-Exacto-dijo Flaky. De pronto una bocina se escuchó fuera de su casa y de forma rápida ella se asomó por la ventana viendo como Lumpy perdía el control de su camión estrellándose contra un árbol para después hacer un gran y estrepitoso ¡BOOM!

Flaky tuvo un pésimo presentimiento acerca de esto que fue comprobado por un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, volteo lentamente para ver a Flippy respirando entrecortadamente y de un movimiento súbito levanto la cabeza mostrando esos peligrosos ojos amarillos que brillaban fosforescentemente

-Oh oh- pensó Flaky –No podía ser solo por una tarde- murmuro Flaky con algo de desesperación en su voz

* * *

¡Listo!, ahora no habrá más de este fic, me gusto este final y me apegare a el, pero espero que les halla gustado y espero que dejen sus comentario acerca de el

Hasta la próxima


End file.
